Who Am I?: A Story in Sarah's POV
by dadiva18
Summary: Sarah's POV. Sarah knows Chuck better than he really knows. Based on a theory I have about the show. R&R please. K ,so I decided to not make this a one shot and I will update as soon as I can!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ithought I give Chuck fics a shot so here is a quick one-shot. Now let me explain how I got this idea. I have had this hunch since the first episode. A theory you might say thay Sarah may know Chuck better then he really knows about.**

**I hope you like it and please comment!**

**Enjoy!**

I want to tell him. I want to tell him who I really am, the person he most likely doesn't want to see. The one person he is afraid to meet again. I mean, how is he going to react when he finally finds out who I really am? He is gonna hate me I know it! And just as we started to get closer again.

Lets just say things with me and Chuck are "complicated". He thinks he just met me when I was assigned to him, and we really connected in a level. Until I kissed him. Why did I kiss him? Maybe I wanted to feel the old feelings we had back in the day. Maybe I wanted to see if he knew who I was in our kiss. I just couldn't bear not knowing not having one last kiss with him before we die.

It's just so hard! I want to reveal to him who I am, so maybe we could continue from where we left off, but that would be bad for the mission. I mean I changed my appearance, personality, and my life to be an agent. I did it to be with someone else.

I put on my dress and heels and do my hair and makeup. It feels good that for one night, tonight to be exact, my only night off in years that I can really be me. I just cant mention the whole "being an agent" thing. Yeah, that would me kinda bad.

It was such a relief to hear that Chuck wasn't going to this. I can relax a little bit better knowing that I won't stress and him wondering why I am here. I remember the conversation:

_"So you're not gonna go?" I ask him._

_"No Sarah, it's just gonna bring back too many memories. I can't handle the shame again." he says._

_"Ok. Are you sure?" I ask_

_"I am completely , absolutely 100 positive that I am not going."_

Thank God. I get into the car and drive to the hotel. I give them my name (my **real** name) at the main lobby, and they lead me to the ballroom. I see pictures of memories from the time and Stanford memorabilia all around. Someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Jill Webber! Is that really you?" the person asks. I turn around and I see my old friend Kim.

"Kim!" I give her a hug, we go sit down at a table, and we begin to fill each other on our lives.

If only he knew…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: By popular deman, I have turned this simple one-shot into a chapter fic! Thanks for your reviews and I can't wait to hear more, so without further adu, here's Chapter 2**

Enjoy!

I walk into the Buy More, like I do everyday to visit Chuck and to get him for lunch for our cover. I mean girlfriends and their boyfriends go to lunch together. I walk up to him.

"Hey Sarah." he tells me.

"Hi." I tell him. I get on my tip toes and kiss him on the cheek. Totally for the cover.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yes, just give me a minute." he says as he clicks a few more clicks on his mouse and taps some things on the keyboard.

"Ok, let's go. Hey Morgan! I'm on lunch dude!" he yells across the store to a waving Morgan.

"OK! Hi Sarah!" he waves to me. I wave back as we walk out of the Buy More and to the Mexican place nearby for food. We walk in.

"You go get a seat and I'll order. Taco Salad, no corn salsa, no pico de gallo, and extra cheese with chicken?" he asks.

"Exactly. You remember what I like?" I ask him.

"Well yes. I mean as your boyfriend, I should remember what my girlfriend likes." he smiles. That smiles he gives always makes my stomach do a back flip and it makes my heart beat go faster. He still does after all these years. If I could only tell him.

I get the utensils and such and grab a booth. He comes to the table with our food.

"Here you go. Your taco salad and a raspberry iced tea." he says as he hands me my food and drink.

"Thanks." I say as he sits down and we begin eating in silence like we usually do. Ever since The Kiss, it's been really awkward between us, and I know we said at the Christmas party that we're gonna do this for the cover and that we're friends and such, but there's still that tension between us. One of these days it will be like the way it was. Not recently, but four years ago walking around Stanford and really being a crazy-in-love couple. I loved him then, and he loved me. I remember walking hand-in-hand around the campus, jus not going anywhere and talking about anything and everything. I smile.

"Sarah, you ok? Hello? Earth to Sarah Walker!" Chuck says then snaps his fingers in my face. I snap out of it.

"What?" I ask.

"You ok? You just spaced out for a good five minutes."

"Sorry Chuck, didn't mean to." I say apologetically. We finish our food, having a conversation here and there along the way. We walk back into the Buy More, and we hug and I give him another kiss on the cheek., wave and leave. Even though my back is turned to him, I know he is smiling.

If only he knew…


End file.
